woomyfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon 2
This page is under construction. Please excuse its informal appearance while it is being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible! Logo - Splatoon 2 Boxart - Splatoon 2 Splatoon 2 is the upcoming sequel to Splatoon. It will be released in the summer of 2017 for the Nintendo Switch. Contentshide History Plot Gameplay Modes Locations Maps Weapons Main Weapons Sub Weapons Special Weapons Customization Soundtrack Gallery History Splatoon 2 was created as a direct sequel to Splatoon to meet the existing fans' expectations. It was important for the development team that it appeal to not only the first game's playerbase, but to the demographic that was interested in Splatoon despite not buying it. This makes it a proper sequel in the team's eyes. The intended appeal was worked toward by giving the game a new take on existing aspects and resetting old strategies, creating an entirely new meta that would still change based on updates. While performance was a factor into changes to weapons and gear, the developers focused more on how they would feel to use. The dev team also set the game world two years later than in Splatoon to make returning players feel as if the series were growing with them. Another point of focus was on utilizing the features of the Nintendo Switch, such as creating tactile experiences using HD Rumble, making sure Splatoon 2 always runs at 60 FPS, and continued amiibo compatibility for the series. The game was teased on October 20, 2016, in the First Look at Nintendo Switch trailer. It was properly announced in the Nintendo Switch livestream on January 13, 2017, confirming that it is a sequel, and not an updated Splatoon port in the vein of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. From March 24 to March 26, 2017, the Splatoon 2 Global Testfire demo will be hosted for six 1-hour playtimes. Three of the four weapons available in this demo are the Splat Charger, Splat Dualies, and Splat Roller. Splatoon 2 is, as its predecessor, to receive frequent updates and in-game events such as regional Splatfests. Balancing is also expected for updates. Plot Splatoon 2 takes place two years after the original Splatoon, and in that time, Inkling culture has changed significantly. To reflect this, several aspects of the game, from the music to the brands to the interface style, are stylized in a distinct new way. The characters from Splatoon also show up, but with different roles. For instance, Crusty Sean, once the manager of Inkopolis Plaza's Shrimp Kicks shoe store, now runs an independent food cart in Inkopolis Square. A scene showing many Octarians and one of Marie standing on a hill suggest that characters introduced in Splatoon are still plot-relevant, but to what end is unknown. The game has a new character in the form of a smaller Judd-like cat who represents the "Bad Guys" in deciding who wins battles. Questions about these will likely be revealed in the new Hero Mode. Gameplay Splatoon 2 plays like Splatoon, but with many new weapons to utilize. To compensate for the Nintendo Switch's lack of a dual-screen layout, the X button is now pressed to show the map menu, where a teammate to Super Jump to can be selected using the Directional Buttons. As a result, B is used to jump. Other than these, the controls are unchanged. The game can be played using all available controllers, though the standard will be to use the Joy-Con docked inside the Joy-Con Grip. The Nintendo Switch opens up possibilities for portable and local-multiplayer play. There will be other modes than private matches for local multiplayer, but only Private Battle Spectator View and LAN Play have been revealed. Splatoon 2 can connect to the Nintendo Switch's paid smart device app for additional multiplayer features, such as voice chat and scheduling matches. In multiplayer, images of each player's weapon are shown in the squid icons at the top of the screen. In addition to this, a players squid icon will flash metallically when their special weapon has charged. The game supports local multiplayer, even when the Nintendo Switch Console is taken on the go. More level elements from Splatoon's Hero Mode are to appear in the games' maps, such as Ink Railings being added to Moray Towers. Modes Turf War Hero Mode Locations Hub - Splatoon 2 The hub world of Splatoon 2 is Inkopolis Square, a section of Inkopolis separate from Inkopolis Plaza. A variety of maps and other locations have been showcased, including more rural areas similar to Octo Valley's visual appearance. Inkopolis Square also has new statue monuments with a tortoise and an origami crane. Maps Diadema Amphitheater Moray Towers Musselforge Fitness The Reef Weapons Splatoon 2 introduces many weapons of all (and brand-new) types and classes. Over time, new models of the weapons will be released. Main Weapons Splat Roller - Splatoon 2 A Splat Roller in use. In addition to new weaponry, all of the Main Weapons from the original Splatoon will reappear; but now come with different sets, new techniques, and adjusted parameters, altering their associated playstyles. Heavy Splatling, with adjustments to the barrel angle. Slosher, with cosmetic adjustments to the handle and suspension arm. Splat Charger, whose charge can be maintained by holding the ZR trigger while becoming a squid, though this gives off a glowing effect and is not indefinite. Splat Roller, which can now use a narrow long-range flick when fired while jumping. Splat Dualies, short-range twin pistols that can fire at two targets separately. They grant the ability to dodge-roll by pressing the B button while firing; this also leaves a pool of ink behind and temporarily combines the weapon's two reticles into one. Splattershot Weapons of the Splatling and Slosher subclasses. Sub Weapons Burst Bomb Curling Bomb, a weapon that lays ink in a straight line, bouncing off walls before exploding when the meter on top runs out. Splat Bomb Suction Bomb Special Weapons Splatoon 2 is set to have more Special Weapons than Splatoon, but all will be original; none of Splatoon's Special Weapons will reappear. Inkjet, hovering the user in the air with a jetpack-like contraption, and allowing them to fire bursts of ink at will before launching them back to where the special was used. Splashdown, a large, immediate explosion of ink, also usable while Super Jumping to ensure a safe landing. Sting Ray, a power washer-like weapon that fires a concentrated stream of ink through solid surfaces, yet is very slow to turn and has a Killer Wail-style indicator before firing. Tenta Missiles (tentative name), a series of ink projectiles that are aimed at other players and fall towards them from above, with indicators to show their landing points. An unnamed long-range Bomb Rush, with bombs fired from a launcher. An unnamed weather machine that creates a large, mobile raincloud of ink. Customization Splatoon 2 offers greater customization of players' Inkling characters. In addition to preexisting types of clothing, different hairstyles and pants can also be worn, which have no impact on abilities. Soundtrack "Ink-oming" by Wet Floor "Rip Entry" by Wet Floor "Lookin' Fresh" "Bubble Bath" "Cephaloparade" Gallery Green Inkling - Splatoon 2 Inklings - Splatoon 2 Pink Inkling 1 - Splatoon 2 Pink Inkling 2 - Splatoon 2 Squid (Green) - Splatoon 2 Squid (Pink) - Splatoon 2 Splattershot - Splatoon 2 Splat Charger - Splatoon 2 Slosher - Splatoon 2 Splatling - Splatoon 2 Add a photo to this gallery